(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to sling devices for throwing objects. More particularly, the principles of the invention include unobvious modifications to a throwing sling structure and basket structure.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The basic sling may be traced to one of man's earliest inventions as a hunting tool or weapon. The oldest known slings to still be intact were found in the tomb of Tutankhamen. Many armies of antiquity wielded slings. Significant historical battles have been won due to advent of the sling. Historical military leaders such as Alexander the Great credited the sling for one of his incredible triumphs over the Persian army. The sling also has been mentioned in biblical accounts, most notably, the battle between David and Goliath. The account describes how David, a simple shepherd, defeats the champion warrior Goliath. When equipped properly, swung around in a circular motion then released at the right moment, the sling could propel its projectile farther and more accurate then even the famed long bows of the time.
The basic construction of a sling consists mainly of three parts. One, a cradle, pouch or basket that is constructed at the center of the sling, which would then fold around the projectile. Two, a retention cord, which forms into a finger loop. Three, a release cord, which would commonly have a knot at the end held by the user.
Revised concepts of the sling have been introduced during the modern ages, yet the basic principles have always stayed the same. The slings of today still use the same methods of construction and operation. In the related art, the sling is a device that has remained relatively unchanged since ancient time.
While the basic sling of the related art seems adequately designed, one of its main drawbacks is in the design of the basket, the component that holds the projectile or payload. A sling originally was created as a weapon or hunting tool to hurl stones, clay, lead or any other oval shaped object of similar size and mass. Such objects of such mass are inappropriate for modern recreational use, such as playing catch with a dog and waffle ball.
The related art has several shortcomings, for example, it would be difficult to take a sling of the related art that was designed to throw a rock and use it to throw a tennis ball. The tennis ball would have difficulty staying in the pouch and would expel itself before the user's release. Thus, to deal with modern payloads, unobvious and novel reconfigurations of the classic sling are now needed.
Though slinging with implements of the related art may accurately launch heavy pay loads, such implements require time to learn how to properly use. One of the clumsiest parts of operating a sling of the related art is to regain control of the release cord or release tab after one has launched the projectile. Regaining control of the release cord is necessary to reset the sling and to load the next projectile.
Another shortfall of slings in the related art is the need of a user to use one hand to hold the projectile in the basket while the other hand swings the sling. When enough momentum is reached with the sling, the basket holding hand may release the basket. Unfortunately, such slings of the related art often lead to beginners releasing the pouch too early and propelling the projectile in the wrong direction. Thus, there is a great need in the art for a new basket design that retains a projectile without assistance from the user.